A Life, To Neko Children To Happy Half Familes
by BlazingDevilBoy
Summary: Blaze is a happy young aged man, with only a daughter named Koito and broken pieces of family. He later meets a girl, about his age, who currently only has her adopted son, Kaito. The two become very close, as well as a couple other people like them.


**The result of a PM between SteelDolls and I, lol... I forgot why I wrote this..**

 **My POV**

There's never enough writing for everyone. I repeated the words in my head. I sighed, not knowing what else to type.

It wasn't that I didn't like writing, but sometimes it could get boring. After a short while of lazing around, my computer signaled that someone had reviewed my new story, AuthorXAuthor. I hesitated to look at it for awhile.

It was from someone named SteelDolls. "I don't get this." it read. I thought for a bit, as I sent a private message to the person. But as soon as I turned my back away for a minute, a blinding white flash came from my computer, and I lost my vision.

"Ngh...Where am I?" I groaned. A gentle hand tapped me. "Master?..." a gentle but strong voice said. I looked up. _Koito?... Why is she here..._ I thought. "So this is where you were...when I created my first voicebank..." I mumbled gently.

"In case you are wondering, this is Fan fiction. Yes, you are inside the website now, in a private message world." Koito explained. The air was clear, the skies were a beautiful blue, and the grass was a perfect green.

"Anyways, I pulled you out of the real world, because someone needed to talk to you." Koito said, holding my hand gently, as she led me to a lake. A girl was sitting at the lake, daydreaming while her feet were in the water.

She was wearing a faded dark red hoodie and olive green jeans. Her eyes were a gleaming gold and her hair was brown.

"Could you please explain the whole AuthorxAuthor thingy?" she asked. _Oh. Riiight, it was just Steel. Never thought she would change styles..._ I thought, snapping back to reality.

"Sure." I explained it again one more time. "So who would you pick, Blaze?" she asked, a small and firm grin forming on her face. My face became hot all of a sudden.

 _I guess it would be ok to pick her... I can do this._ I thought. "U-Uhhhh.. Probably you..." I stuttered heavily, blushing as well.

She stared at me for awhile. "You're not sure, are you...?" she said, her tone becoming gentle. But we were interrupted by Koito.

"Master! It's 12 AM, we need to sleep!" she said, tugging my hand. "I-I...Uhmm..." I heard Steel stutter as Koito and I walked home. "You know, you can call me your father now. After all...you are technically my daughter.." I said gently to her.

"Jeez..uhhh...That's very meaningful of you..." she said, her face turning to a slight tinted red. I smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, holding her in my arms gently.

She fell asleep. "Hey. Wake up, or else you will get cold." I said, poking her forehead gently. She groaned, opening one eye as we arrived, laying down on the couch.

"So sleepy..." she mumbled. "I bet..." I said, picking her up, and setting her in her bed upstairs. I left the room and shut the door gently.

 **Koito's POV**

I woke up, already in my blue and black pajamas. When I looked to the side, there was a blue sticky note on my lamp.

"Breakfast is on the kitchen table." it read. Stretching, I put on my glasses, not even bothering to fix my light, shiny yellow hair, in which it looked like just a bunch of spikes, but was actually supposed to do that in my bed.

I went downstairs, my eyes, the left being deep blue, the right being dark gray, were twitching slightly due to the sun. But as soon as I sat down to eat, someone knocked on the door.

I immediately grabbed my tablet interface, checking who was at the door. _Steel?..._ I thought as I looked. I opened the door, still having the "just woken up" look. "Is Blaze home, Koito?" she asked. "...No." I said.

"Why?" I asked her. "No reason." she said. "Sorry to bother you." I shut the door, locking it as normal, then going back to eating my breakfast. The door opened up when I was finished taking care of dishes and everything.

"Good morning, Koito-chan! How are you so far?" Blaze asked as he stepped inside, setting down his backpack. I smiled as he kissed my forehead. "Doing well, thank you!" I said happily. "Hey, Dad?" I called out to him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Steel was here a while ago. She was looking for you, so you should go talk to her.

"Really?"

"Yup." I said, sitting on the couch, and turning on the big screen television. "Good thing ZapFeed decided to make _something_ about science…" I said. Blaze came down from upstairs, dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans.

He joined me. "Say, I'm going to talk to Steel like you said earlier. Want to join? Just to tag along?" he asked. "Hmm.. No thanks, but thanks for the offer." I said, not wanting to sound lazy.

"Ok. If you don't mind, I'll have Kiko watch you, ok? Just because I don't like it when you're alone, and for your own safety." he said, ruffling my hair.

* * *

(Kikoito's Bio) Kiko (her full name being Kikoito, but in stories I call her Kiko or Kio) is Koito's long lost oldest sister. She is obsessed with the colors yellow and black, and she wears a yellow visor instead of glasses. Her personality is very mature, obedient, kind, and gentle. Not to mention she wears a black and yellow plaid shirt, a black shirt under, black skinny jeans, and yellow sneakers.

She also has golden short hair like mine, her eyes just like mine (left is yellow, right is dark grey), and very soft skin.

Kikoito has a blood type of O,

Has a height of 5'8,

Has a weight of apparently 108 pounds,

Has a very light peach skin color,

And is the age of 20.

* * *

"I just texted Kiko. She will be here in a couple minutes. Anyways, I'll be going now, be good, ok?" he said, kissing my head gently and leaving.

Before I knew it, Kiko had arrived. "Hey there! I haven't seen you since when...five?" Kikoito said, taking off her shoes, and joining me on the couch.

We hugged for a moment, happy to see each other. "What are you watching?" she asked, clearly intrested. "Oh. Have you heard of ZapFeed?" I asked her. "Hmmm...No." she said flatly.

"ZapFeed is a very large company of people that make videos on science, health, games, and things like that." I explained.

A drowsy feeling overwhelmed me, and I fell asleep.

 **Kikoito's POV**

I nodded. "Ooh, how did I not realize how much you've grown?" I mumbled, petting her hair gently.

 _Adorable... I think she's asleep..._ I thought. She snored cutely. Matter of fact, her snores reminded me of soft meows.

"Hey there, wake up. Blaze is back. Bye!" I whispered into her ear, leaving her alone to sleep.

 **Steel's POV**

"I'm back, Kaito!" I said. I examined the idea list Blaze had just given me. "Hmmm... This idea..it's pretty damn good. I love it." I whispered. Good thing this idea was mainly in my intrest.

Kaito came downstairs, shirtless, in his blue boxers and scarf.


End file.
